Aonde você termina
by Houki-chan
Summary: Sakura e Sai mudaramse para uma linda casa, o lugar perfeito para formar uma família. A vinda, no entanto, de dois rapazes, Naruto e Sasuke, a esse paraíso pode desestabilizar essa felicidade toda. Ou fortalecêla. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Em uma cidade do interior, havia um casarão de paredes vermelhas e janelas amarelas. Na entrada deste, um carro estava estacionado, completamente escancarado, com uma jovem de cabelos róseos sentada no banco da frente.

- SAAAAAAAI! – Sakura parecia entediada e tinha sérias dificuldades para sair do automóvel – Ajude-me aqui!

- O que foi? – Sai estava afobado, pois, desde que chegaram, não parou de andar por um minuto – Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, fique quieta!

- Qual é o problema? – apoiou-se na porta do carro e se inclinou com o intuito de erguer-se – Você me trata como uma inválida. – caiu no banco, pois não conseguia projetar-se para frente. Virou o corpo, segurou na porta e no painel e fez um enorme esforço para puxar o corpo – Eu não estou doente... – o rosto estava vermelho, e o fôlego começava a faltar – e sim, grávida! – conseguiu tirar a bunda do assento, e Sai a ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Grávida de oito meses e de gêmeos. – Sai segurou Sakura pelos ombros e colocou-a sentada no banco do carro novamente (mediante protestos, é claro). – Fique quietinha aí e não faça drama. Você sabe muito bem que não é inválida, mas a sua situação é delicada e, portanto, devemos tomar cuidado.

- Estou sentada aqui desde que chegamos. Mal pude ver a casa com os móveis! – encaixou as costas no encosto do banco e passou a acariciar a barriga. – A mamãe escolheu uma casa linda para morarmos, meus filhotes. Tem um quintal enorme, cheio de árvores, uma piscina...

- Bem longe de um hospital onde se possa dar à luz decentemente. Mas é para isso que existem as parteiras e os facões de se cortar carnes duras, além da esterilização caseira, não é? – como recompensa pelo sarcásmo, Sai recebeu uma bolsada na cabeça.

- Não ouçam seu pai. Ele não sabe aproveitar uma oportunidade quando a tem. – Sakura continuava acariciando a barriga. – Sai, querido, traga a minha bolsa, por favor.

- Onde, ou melhor, com quem você aprendeu a agir dessa forma? – indagou Sai, entregando a bolsa para a mulher.

- Você é péssima influência, e eu sou muito inteligente. – falou calmamente. Pegou um prendedor da bolsa e fez um coque com os cabelos. Suspirou enquanto abria um botão da blusa e abanava o próprio rosto – Deus, que calor. Quero ir para dentro da casa. Eu preciso deitar-me: minhas costas estão me matando.

- Venha. Eu te levo. – pegou Sakura no colo e se dirigiu a casa. Empurrou a porta da entrada com um dos joelhos. Passou por um curto corredor, que dava na sala de estar. Esta era espaçosa e bem iluminada. Nela, havia dois sofás, um móvel de madeira, no qual estavam a televisão e um aparelho de som, e uma mesa de jantar para doze pessoas. Sai colocou a esposa em dos sofás, de frente para a porta da varanda.

- Ainda falta desmontar algumas coisas. – sentou no sofá próximo ao de Sakura e espreguiçou-se – Eu concordo que a casa é belíssima, mas é inegável que ela está bem longe da civilização.

- Por isso é um ótimo lugar. – Sakura entrelaçou os dedos aos do marido – Vamos criar duas crianças. Não quero que elas respirem aquele ar poluído da cidade nem tenham que enfrentar a violência da mesma.

- Vendo por este lado, você tem razão.

- Só porque compramos esta casa, não quer dizer que vamos morar nela para sempre. Podemos, um dia, voltar para a cidade.

- Sim. – Sai soltou os cabelos de Sakura e passou a brincar com eles. – Como você disse anteriormente, essa casa nos veio como uma grande oportunidade. Conseguir um lugar tão grande e bonito pelo preço que compramos... É quase impossível!

- Aqui, teremos mais privacidade. – ela sentiu a mão de Sai escorregando pelo seu pescoço, chegando ao decote e abrindo mais um botão da blusa. – Sai, é melhor não... Pode provocar um parto prematuro.

- Eu sei. – Sai ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura. – Só que... – agora, beijava o pescoço e o colo da mulher. – estou a dois meses sem sexo. Na verdade, sem sexo, sem beijos, sem o seu cheiro...

- É para não cair em tentação, amor.

- É para me fazer sofrer. Pelo menos eu sei que não sou o único. – olhou para a barriga estufada de Sakura e sorriu. – Além disso, se for pelo bem dos meus filhos, eu me sacrifico! – levantou-se e foi em direção a uma das caixas de papelão sobre a mesa de jantar.

- Nós vamos ser felizes. – Sakura ajeitou uma das almofadas debaixo da cabeça e descansou as mãos sobre o ventre. – A gente se ama, temos uma casa linda, nossos filhos têm saúde, temos um bom emprego.

- Mesmo que me seja imposta uma abstinência de sexo. –Sai escapou de outra bolsada por pouco – Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Você terá os bebês daqui a algumas semanas, a casa já estará em ordem... e a abstinência sexual acabará! – não conseguiu escapar de uma almofadada certeira.

- Eu não sabia desse seu lado pervertido. Preciso tomar cuidado com você. – olhou para o marido, que abria as caixas de papelão. – Você sabe que não poderá fazer muita coisa comigo depois do parto, não é?

- Sakura, eu sinto sua falta, mas eu sei que precisará descansar depois do parto. – pegou um objeto da caixa de papelão, que estava embrulhado por jornal. – Eu que preciso tomar cuidado com o que falo para você: você leva tudo muito a sério.

- Não estou falando disso, Sai-chan.

- Então, do que é?

- Estou falando da temporada que Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun passarão aqui.

- Que história é essa, Sakura?

- Eu os convidei. Esqueci-me de avisá-lo?

Neste instante, Sai se virou, com objeto já desembrulhado em suas mãos, uma cara de poucos amigos e andou em direção à esposa:

- Passou pela sua cabeça que, sendo seu marido e pai dos seus filhos, eu deveria ter manifestado minha opinião antes de você tê-los convidado.

- Qual é o problema? – a expressão de Sakura mesclava susto e incredulidade.

- Nada, _meu bem_. – Sai deu o melhor sorriso cínico dele. – Você só convidou o viciado em ramen espaçoso e a sua ex-fixação para passarem uma temporada aqui.

- Meu Deus, que reboliço por pouca coisa. Eles são os meus amigos de faculdade e precisavam de um lugar calmo para ficar. Ofereci a nossa casa.

- Terei duas crianças recém-nascidas para cuidar. Fora o meu emprego, a casa e você, meu anjo. Já não me basta tudo isso? Eu tenho mesmo que hospedar o Esnobe Uchiha e o Macarrão Instantâneo Uzumaki?

- Tem. E contenha-se. Naruto é uma ótima companhia e já é bem grandinho. Sasuke gosta de isolar-se, não dará trabalho algum.

- Eu só queria aproveitar a minha família em paz, isto é, só eu e a minha família. Há algo de errado nisso?

- Não, não há. Você terá a vida inteira para isso. – Sakura sentou-se no sofá com a ajuda de Sai. Ajeitou as costas no encosto maleável e distanciou as pernas. - Sente-se e encaixe a cabeça neste vão. Eu ainda consigo fazer massagem.

Sai obedeceu. Sentia as mãos firmes da mulher no pescoço e no início das costas. Começou a relaxar.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas só sobre o Naruto. Aquele Sasuke não é confiável.

- Ciúmes? – Sakura massageava os ombros do marido.

- Não. Quero dizer, você não se casaria comigo se ainda fosse apaixonada por ele. Eu nunca gostei dele mesmo. Você deviria afastar-se do Esnobe Uchiha.

- Já falei que são meus amigos: não vou afastar-me deles. – a moça deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo do rapaz. – E pare de inventar estes apelidos.

- Você é opressora, heim. – Sai aproveitava a sensação. Momentos como aquele seriam raros com a vinda de dois bebês e de dois marmanjos complicados. – Eu prometo que vou comportar-me.

- Acho bom. – Sakura massageava um ponto abaixo das orelhas do esposo. – As minhas costas já me atormentam o bastante.

Mais uma fic, para o prazer (ou não) de todos.

Pode parecer que a história focar-se-á no casal SaiSaku, mas o principal será NaruSasu (pois o primeiro já emplacou), pelo menos a princípio.

Quero mandar um "obrigado" a todos que comentaram a fic "O que ainda há por vir", meu primeiro bebê. Ainda estou aprendendo a manejar o por isso, não se entristeçam caso eu não tenha respondido a alguma review.

Quero deixar bem claro, querido leitor, que reviews serão sempre bem-vindas, não importando se elogiam ou se criticam. Afinal, como vocês querem que eu escreva mais se não me estimulam, ou, se querem que eu melhore meus textos, se não me apontam os erros?

É só. Até o próximo capítulo.

Sakura e Sai mudaram-se para uma linda casa, o lugar perfeito para formar uma família. A vinda, no entanto, de dois rapazes, Naruto e Sasuke, a esse paraíso pode desestabilizar essa felicidade toda. Ou fortalecê-la. Contém linguagem inadequada e yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

O calor estava insuportável. A cor do carro – preto – não ajudava a amenizar a temperatura do ar, e as longas horas que Sai passou dirigindo não fizeram que ele se acostumasse.

- Maldição. – segurou o volante com uma das mãos e, com a outra, enxugou o suor que se formava na testa. – O verão nessa terra é, no mínimo, hostil à sobrevivência. – enxugou, novamente, a testa. – Se aquela casa não fosse tão longe, eu mal teria sentido os efeitos desse calor infernal.

Virou à esquerda. Seguia as orientações das placas nas ruas com zeloso cuidado. Parecia que morar _na roça_ o fez esquecer os caminhos de determinados pontos da capital, como o aeroporto.

Felizmente, já podia ver o prédio do aeroporto logo à frente. A imagem crescia conforme se aproximava.

Estacionou o carro na pista que levava à saída do local: certamente, aqueles dois já chegaram e, provavelmente, estavam esperando-o. Saltou do carro com uma sensação de liberdade. Aspirou a corrente de ar que o refrescava e se encostou na lataria do automóvel.

Olhou ao redor e não viu um espectro de homem transbordando asco a quem lhe dirigisse a palavra nem um menino com tamanho de homem.

Essas foram as melhores definições de Sasuke e Naruto, respectivamente, que já fizera.

Pegou o celular para avisá-los que já tinha chegado, porém, ao ouvir passos rápidos vindo em sua direção e o seu nome sendo berrado, percebeu que não era mais necessário.

- Sai! Quanto tempo! Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você me buscaria! – Naruto largou as bagagens e abraçou Sai, dando-lhe tapas nas costas. – E aí, cara? Como você está?

- Estou bem, Naruto. E você? – Sai pegou as malas do loiro e colocou-as no porta-malas, que já estava aberto.

- Estou muito bem! – o sorriso era radiante. – Tudo está dando certo: parece até um arranjo divino!

- Quanto otimismo, heim. - o velho e exagerado Naruto Uzumaki. Por mais que parecesse que não, Sai gostava dessa figura. Os apelidos e implicâncias vêm da força do hábito, não era algo pessoal.

Sai fechou o porta-malas e se encostou, de novo, na lataria do carro. Naruto continuava falando sobre as palestras que daria na cidade. Sai balançava a cabeça, fingindo muito mal que participava do diálogo.

- Você já pôs as malas no carro? – Naruto indagou. Sai meneou a cabeça mais uma vez. – Então vamos, ora!

Naruto abriu a porta do automóvel, mas foi interrompido por Sai:

- Ainda falta o Sasuke.

- Como? – Naruto ficou atônito.

- Ainda falta o Sasuke, Naruto. – Sai pegou o celular para avisar ao Uchiha onde estavam.

- O Sasuke também vem? – Naruto perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro à sua frente. Viu Sai dizer algumas palavras a quem estava falando no celular e, em seguida, desligar o aparelho.

- O Sasuke disse que já está vindo. – Sai percebeu que Naruto tinha uma fisionomia pensativa. Preferiu deixá-lo no momento de reflexão, sem motivo aparente.

- Eu não sabia que o Sasuke vinha. – Naruto disse, depois de algum tempo, em um tom de voz alegre, embora sem o sorriso característico.

- Sakura não lhe falou? – Sai estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando a brisa fresca.

- Não.

- Pois ele vem. – abriu os olhos e cruzou os braços. Sai tinha um semblante irônico e desconfiado. – Eu me pergunto se Sakura tem amnésia ou faz isso por pura irresponsabilidade.

- Talvez, nenhum dos dois motivos. – Naruto abriu totalmente a porta do carro e se sentou de lado no banco do passageiro, com as pernas para fora e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Como assim, Naruto? – Sai esperava uma resposta, mas o loiro estava imerso nos pensamentos dele novamente. Abriu a boca para repetir a pergunta, porém, foi interrompido:

- Naruto? – quem fazia a pergunta era o Uchiha, cuja chegada só foi notada naquele momento. – Eu não sabia que você vinha.

- Eu soube há pouco tempo. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso morno e um tom calmo. – Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, está tudo bem. E com você?

- Também estou bem. – Naruto abriu um pouco mais o sorriso. Em seguida, recolheu as pernas, colocando-as dentro do carro. Pôs o cinto de segurança e fechou a porta, dando a conversa por encerrada.

O Uchiha foi puxar a alça de uma mala que escorregava do próprio ombro e se deparou com Sai ao seu lado:

– Ah, Sai. É bom revê-lo.

- Digo o mesmo, Sasuke. – Sai pegou as poucas malas do moreno e ajeitou-as no porta-malas rapidamente. – Você terá de ir no banco de trás, ok?

Sasuke meneou a cabeça e abriu a porta traseira.

Sai contornou o carro para chegar à porta do motorista. Sentou-se no banco, pôs as chaves na ignição e pisou o pedal do acelerador.

Boa parte do trecho de volta à casa de Sakura e Sai foi feito em silêncio. Naruto remexia-se no banco constantemente. Sasuke não tirava os olhos do retrovisor, pelo qual podia ver a face do loiro. Sai presenciava aquilo com certos desconforto e estranheza.

O calor, que se formara novamente, parecia piorar o clima do momento.

- Você tem um cigarro, Sai? – Naruto perguntou, um tanto agitado.

- Não. – Sai respondeu mecanicamente, depois, notou o conteúdo da pergunta. – Desde quando você fuma, Naruto?

- Desde que... – Naruto parou a fala no meio e olhou, discretamente, para o retrovisor. - Há algum tempo.

- Ah. É estranho um médico fumar, pelo menos para mim.

- Estou tentando parar, mas eu, realmente, preciso de um cigarro agora.

- Eu tenho um. – Sasuke, que, até aquele momento, observava tudo, pegou um cigarro da pasta que levava consigo e mostrou-o para Naruto. – Aceita?

- Aceito. – Naruto pegou o cigarro da mão do moreno rapidamente. – Você tem um isqueiro?

- Tenho. – Sasuke pegou um isqueiro da mesma pasta que pegou o cigarro.

Naruto virou-se com o cigarro na boca para o Uchiha. Este posicionou o isqueiro abaixo da ponta do cigarro. Os dois rapazes evitavam o olhar um do outro, concentrando-se na chama que ardia do isqueiro.

- Obrigado. – Naruto disse, voltando à posição de antes, agora, com a cabeça um pouco para fora da janela.

- Disponha. – Sasuke colou as costas no encosto do banco traseiro. Cruzou os braços e passou a mirar o teto do automóvel.

E o silêncio tomou conta, novamente.

- Nossa, que fedor! Sasuke, o que tem nesse troço?- Sai comentou, torcendo o nariz para o cheiro do cigarro.

- Eu o comprei em uma quitanda no aeroporto. – Sasuke respondeu ao comentário com frieza, ainda olhando para o teto. – O que foi? Está sensível hoje, Sai?

- Hm. – Sai ignorou a alfineta, pela qual já esperava mesmo. – Naruto, você não quer parar de fumar? Então, comece agora: jogue fora este cigarro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu mal o acendi. – Naruto parecia aborrecido com o pedido. – Eu me inclino mais para a janela se a fumaça for o problema.

- Naruto, você está com a cabeça para fora! Quer que eu seja multado? – Sai dividia a atenção à estrada com as loucuras de Naruto. – Tire a cabeça da janela e jogue o cigarro fora. Quando eu for abastecer, eu compro um maço para você.

- Eu preciso fumar agora, Sai. – Naruto, com a típica teimosia, falava com o cigarro entre os lábios.

- Obedeça ao tio Sai e jogue o cigarro fora, dobe. – o Uchiha lançou mais uma alfinetada, divertindo-se com a cara enfezada do loiro.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança, teme! – Naruto praticamente rosnou, virando-se para o lado e encarando Sasuke.

- Naruto, sente-se direito. Você está atrapalhando a minha visão traseira. – Sai estava irritado com a situação.

- O tio Sai está ficando bravo, Narutinho. – Sasuke disse sorrindo, sem desfazer o contato visual com Naruto.

- Teme! – Naruto gritou. Abriu tanto a boca que não pôde mais segurar o cigarro, o qual caiu no colo de Sai.

- AHH! – Sai balançava o quadril freneticamente. – Está me queimando. TIRA!

O descontrole de Sai fazia o automóvel dar guinadas e solavancos fortíssimos. Naruto e Sasuke se seguravam com dificuldade em seus respectivos bancos. O moreno, em um desses solavancos, teve o corpo lançado para frente. Foi amparado a tempo por Naruto, antes de bater com a cabeça no painel. O estardalhaço foi tão grande que não perceberam, de imediato, que estavam meio abraçados.

- Eu falei para jogar esse maldito cigarro fora! – Sai sacolejava o corpo inteiro enquanto dirigia o carro para o acostamento.

Sai mal estacionou o carro e saltou deste. Naruto e Sasuke, ao notar _a posição inadequada_ em que estavam, também saíram do carro, ambos um pouco corados.

Sai estapeava as próprias pernas para tirar o restante das cinzas da calça. Quando terminou o trabalho, apoiou-se na porta escancarada do automóvel.

Sasuke e Naruto o olhavam calados.

– Eu, um homem ocupado, venho buscá-los como um bom anfitrião. E o que ganho? – Sai os fuzilava com o olhar. – Teimosia, ingratidão e infantilidade!

Sasuke e Naruto recuaram um passo quando o outro se aproximou. Permaneciam calados por precaução.

- Os dois irão no banco de trás: não quero doidos ao meu lado enquanto dirijo! – Sai esperou alguns minutos até continuar. – Também acho bom fazerem as pazes!

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. – Sasuke não pôde conter o seu orgulho Uchiha.

- A culpa foi desse idiota. – e Naruto não pôde conter a sua hiperatividade.

- Os dois tiveram culpa! – Sai apontou para o moreno. – E você, senhor Esnobe, saiba que sou eu quem tem o carro e a casa.

Sai esperou que os dois o obedecessem. Como não foi o que aconteceu, pôs as mãos na cintura, em uma pose tipicamente materna:

– Façam o que eu disse!

Sasuke e Nauto abaixaram a cabeça e murmuraram um "sim, senhor". Entraram no carro, cada um em uma extremidade, de braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

Sai suspirou e entrou no veículo também.

- Sakura, você me paga. – Sai sibilou ao por o carro em movimento mais uma vez.

* * *

O Sai está muito estressado, coitado. Mal sabe ele que as coisas só vão piorar (risada maléfica).

Vamos às reviews!

* * *

Haruka Taichou

Que bom que você gostou do SaiSaku! Espero que continue gostando.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo, querida. Não deixe de comentar!

* * *

Anjo Setsuna

A idéia surgiu do nada. Foi bem espontâneo mesmo.

E eu adoro elogios (pose de estrela hollywoodiana). Mas se tiver algo para criticar, não se acanhe.

* * *

Inuzuka Mari

Eu também prefiro ItaSai. Na verdade, eu prefiro yaoi mesmo.

Mas seria bem difícil fazer um dos dois engravidar, ainda mais de gêmeos. Tive que chamar a quebra-galho.

Sakura: Eu não sou quebra-galho!

Houki: Pior que é, minha filha. Conforme-se.

* * *

Uchiha Gui

Segui seus conselhos, mas ainda estou com dificuldade para me organizar. Espero que, agora, esteja razoável!

Sim, o Sai é forte. Na verdade, minha mãe tem uma fotos do meu pai levando-a para o hospital quando eu estava para nascer. Se meu pai consegue, o Sai também pode.

Suas reviews e ajuda serão sempre bem-vindas!

* * *

Koorime Hyuuga

Não se preocupe: com certeza terá NaruSasu (se bem que já teve um pouquinho). Sou louca por yaoi!

Está aí o segundo capítulo. Não se esqueça de comentar!

* * *

Hamiko0

Também gosto de SaiSaku.

E uma fic minha de Naruto sempre terá yaoi.

Houki: Isso está virando fixação... O que eu posso fazer, não é?

Aqui está a atualização. Não deixe de comentar!

* * *

Adoro reviews. Todo dia eu vejo se tem alguma. '-.-

Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sai, finalmente, chegou à casa dos Haruno. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados; a calça, com pequenas marcas de queimado, e a camisa, aberta em um botão. Naruto tinha o terno enrolado no braço esquerdo e as pernas da calça puxadas até os joelhos. A gravata de Sasuke estava frouxa no pescoço e, na camisa do mesmo, formaram-se pequenos círculos de suor.

- Mau dia... mau dia. – Sai praguejou, recompondo-se de sua aparência desleixada.

- Hm. – Sasuke murmurou impaciente. Estava cansado, suado e entediado.

- Se isto te consolar, o dia não foi bom só para você. – Naruto comentou, saindo do carro e indo ao porta-malas.

- Eu imagino. – Sai respondeu ao comentário de Naruto. Pegou as chaves do automóvel e, acionando o controle que nela estava, destravou o porta-malas. – Passou boa parte do tempo quieto e não queria largar aquele cigarro de jeito algum.

- Eu já pedi desculpas pelo incidente. – Naruto pegou a bagagem no porta-malas, colocando-a no chão. Olhou para Sasuke, que estava encostado na parede da garagem, apenas observando. – E a culpa foi desse teme.

Sasuke tomou ar para responder à acusação. Quando o faria, foi interrompido por Sai:

- Não vamos recomeçar essa discussão. – passou a mãos pelos cabelos, procurando as palavras corretas para dizer. Qualquer coisa parecia servir de centelha à implicância daqueles dois. – A minha calça continuará inutilizável e vocês dois continuarão a dar-me problemas.

Realmente, essas palavras ajudaram em nada a situação.

- Esqueçam o que eu disse. – Sai ordenou, desistindo de lidar com aquilo. Lembrou-se do porquê de não ser muito comunicativo: simplesmente, não tinha vocação.

Sasuke tinha se agachado em frente a Naruto, a fim de ajudar este a separar as malas dos dois. O primeiro, ao ouvir as últimas falas de Sai, inclinou-se para o outro, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele:

- Vamos fazer um trato. – cochichou pausadamente. Percebeu que Naruto parara o que estava fazendo e virou a cabeça, para olhar nos olhos do Uchiha. – Proponho uma trégua durante a nossa estadia por aqui.

- Por que eu faria o trato? – o loiro falou com um semblante desconfiado, estreitando os olhos. – Tenho vários motivos para duvidar de você.

- Está falando do incidente do cigarro?

- Também.

Sasuke deu um suspiro curto. Manteve o contato visual com o par de olhos azuis.

Era incrível como um _dobe_ podia ter olhos tão belos. Às vezes, um simples olhar era mais eficiente que palavras. Não havia situação específica para que aquele azul intenso transmitisse algo. Não havia consciência do ato para que aquele azul intenso sensibilizasse algo.

- Esqueça nossas divergências. Elas estão enterradas no passado e assim devem continuar. – Naruto arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas continuou quieto e atento. – Mal chegamos e já estamos causando problemas aos nossos anfitriões.

- Ao nosso anfitrião, você quer dizer. Nós não vimos Sakura-chan ainda, e duvido que ela seja tão problemática quanto Sai.

- Isso não vem ao caso. –Sasuke ajeitou-se na posição de cócoras. – O que tenho a propor é o seguinte: um recomeço amistoso. Como eu disse anteriormente, esqueceremos nossas divergências e retomaremos nossa amizade.

- Retomar nossa amizade...? – Naruto refletiu por alguns minutos. Em seguida, abriu um sorriso sereno. – Eu não preciso retomar nossa amizade: ela nunca foi perdida!

Sasuke, em um primeiro momento, ficou surpreso. Era inegável que Naruto estava cheio de não-me-toque desde que soubera que Sasuke faria companhia a ele. Não imaginava, por isso, que o outro ainda nutrisse alguma consideração pelo Uchiha e muito menos que mantivesse a amizade com o vigor que aparentara.

Por fim, viu-se cativado pelas palavras do loiro. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sasuke, corroborando com o que o outro dissera.

Naruto expandiu ainda mais o sorriso. Pegou sua bagagem e levantou-se. Ofereceu sua mão ao moreno para que este se levantasse também.

Sasuke aceitou de bom grado a mão que lhe foi oferecida:

- Pelo visto, aceitou o acordo.

- Sim. – Naruto, que já estava andando para fora da garagem, virou-se para trás com uma expressão de desdenho para Sasuke. – Mas só enquanto me convir, teme.

- Dobe. – Sasuke respondeu ao comentário. Sentira saudades daquele idiota. Será que ele sentiu saudades suas?

- Hei! Os dois! – a cabeça de Sai surgiu de uma das quinas que definiam o formato da casa. – Encerraram a reunião do clube da luluzinha?

- Poupe-nos de seus comentários desgostosos. Estávamos apenas conversando. – Sasuke, sério, respondeu a Sai. – E saiba que foi para ajudá-lo.

- Ajuda? Vinda de você? Tenho mais motivos para me preocupar, então.

- Parem de se provocar. – a voz feminina encerrou a guerra verbal entre os dois homens, mas não a troca de olhares mortais.

- Sakura-chan!! – Naruto largou as malas e correu para a mulher sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, na entrada da casa.

- Naruto-kun! – Sakura tentou levantar-se, mas a dor de suas costas lhe convenceu de apenas esticar os braços para receber o rapaz. – Como está bonito!

- Você é que está linda! Deixou os cabelos crescerem; está mais corada e... – Naruto olhou para a barriga estufada de Sakura. – O que aconteceu com seu estômago, mulher?

- Eu ainda estou grávida, Naruto-kun. – uma gota brotou na cabeça de todos, que ouviram a exclamação de Naruto.

- Você não tinha feito cesariana? – Naruto colocou as mãos na barriga de Sakura com extrema delicadeza. – A cirurgia não deu certo? Você teve uma reação alérgica aos medicamentos?

- Calma, Naruto-kun. Eu só optei pelo parto natural. É mais seguro tanto para mim quanto para o bebê.

- Era o mínimo esperado de uma médica tão talentosa. – Sasuke, que resolveu ignorar Sai e tinha se aproximado da dupla, pegou a mão da moça e beijou-a. – Quanto a você estar linda, eu concordo plenamente.

Todos presenciaram a cena estarrecidos, inclusive Sakura:

- Sai, tem certeza que pegou o Sasuke certo?

- Tenho. – Sai torcia os punhos de maneira ameaçadora. – _Tenho certeza até demais_.

- Parem o mundo, porque eu quero descer. – Naruto sussurrou, ainda chocado com o que acabara de acontecer.

- O que foi, Sakura? Não está acostumada a elogios? – Sasuke perguntou calmamente.

- Eu estou acostumada a elogios, sim. Só aqueles vindos de você que me causam estranheza. – a moça piscou os olhos várias vezes e continuou, com um tom de voz nostálgico. – Quando eu daria um braço por um simples "ohayo" seu, você mal me olhava. Agora, você despeja elogios em mim com tanta naturalidade!

- É que, agora, você é madura o suficiente para recebê-los. – Sasuke sorriu e girou o corpo na direção das malas que havia depositado no chão. – É muito bom revê-la, Sakura-chan.

- Olhe aqui! – Sai se interpôs entre Sasuke e as malas. – Se você continuar a dar em cima da minha mulher... Se você tocar nos cabelos dela, eu o mato!

- Meu carinho por Sakura se deve à nossa grande amizade. –Sasuke ficou totalmente indiferente à ameaça. – Se você não se garante, apenas sugiro que não a sufoque com seu ciúme.

Sai passou da palidez natural para um tom escarlate em um segundo:

- Quem é você para avaliar o meu desempenho como marido? – o cansaço, o calor e a raiva crescente nublavam a consciência de Sai. – É um ser solitário, e quando pôde deixar de sê-lo, desperdiçou a oportunidade com uma desculpa ridícula!

- Você não sabe do que fala, Sai. – Sasuke permanecia altivo, mas, no fundo, sentiu-se abalado com as palavras do outro.

Sai estava com a resposta mais ferina do que a anterior pronta para ser dita, mas o olhar duro de Sakura o impediu de fazer o que pretendia.

- Desculpe-me.– Sai disse, um pouco mais controlado. Andou em direção à esposa e perto dela ficou. – Eu me excedi.

- Tudo bem. Eu também me excedi. – Sasuke murmurou espontaneamente. Contornou a figura de Sai e se aproximou das malas.

Sakura remexeu-se na cadeira de balanço, e Naruto olhava fixamente para a fivela do próprio cinto, ambos incomodados com o clima do momento.

Sai percebeu e quis mudar de assunto:

– Naruto-kun, pegue suas malas e escolha um dos quartos de hóspedes.

- Qualquer um?

- Sim. Na verdade, exceto aquele que Itachi-kun escolheu, obviamente.

Sasuke deixou as alças das malas que tinha posto em seus braços escorregarem. Suspirou profundamente, passando as mãos nas laterais do corpo. Jogou a franja para trás e retomou o trabalho.

Sai, Sakura e Naruto repararam no que ocorrera. Os três trocaram olhares, e Sai perguntou a Sakura:

- Você o avisou que Itachi viria para cá, não avisou?

- Talvez, eu tenha me esquecido disso. – Sakura respondeu, com uma cara nada convincente.

- Sakura, você anda muito esquecida, sabia? – Sai estreitou os olhos para a mulher.

- Qual é o problema? – Naruto indagou. – Itachi é irmão de Sasuke. É natural que ele queira ver o irmão mais novo depois de tanto tempo de viagem.

- Você não sabe que Sasuke e Itachi não se aturam? – Sai rodou os olhos diante da ingenuidade de Naruto. – Ou melhor, Sasuke não atura Itachi, e este só sabe provocá-lo.

- Você sabe que se eu dissesse que Itachi-kun viria, Sasuke-kun se recusaria a se hospedar aqui. – Sakura fez beicinho para o marido. – É uma chance dos dois se conciliarem, benzinho.

- Como você é altruísta, chuchu. – Sai deu o seu típico sorriso cínico, o qual foi correspondido pela mulher na mesma intensidade de cinismo.

E os dois ficaram se encarando e sorrindo indefinidamente.

- Er... – Naruto estava desconfortável com aquela cena bizarra. – Eu... vou pegar as minhas malas e subir.

Sasuke estava atrás de Naruto, segurando todas as malas. Soltou uma de suas típicas falas monossilábicas e dirigiu-se para dentro da casa.

Naruto observou uma última vez o confronto visual do casal Haruno e seguiu Sasuke, que andava devagar por causa da quantidade de coisas que estava levando.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, teme! – Naruto pegou uma mala que escorregava do braço de Sasuke no momento.

- Solte! – Sasuke deparou-se com o lance de degraus que tinha de subir para chegar ao andar de cima. – Eu preciso me ocupar, senão eu enlouqueço.

- Isso tudo por causa do seu irmão, dattebayo? – Naruto seguia Sasuke praticamente colado a este. Tinha receio do moreno cair da escada e se machucar.

- Você acha que eu me transtornaria por causa daquele bípede? – Sasuke escorara na parede da escada e a subia de lado.

- Para você admitir que está transtornado logo depois que soube da vinda dele, eu acho que sim.

- Cale-se, dobe. E não fique tão próximo de mim. Tenho pouco espaço para mover-me.

- Ora, Sasuke. Recusando a proximidade do namorado? – quem falara foi Itachi, que estava no topo da escada, observando os dois.

- Olá, Itachi-kun. – Naruto acenou para o homem lá em cima. – Sasuke, dê-me algumas malas: você é muito atrapalhado.

- Eu falei para se calar! – Sasuke continha-se com dificuldade. Realmente, a presença do irmão o fazia ficar bem irritado. – Itachi, seu inútil, ajude-nos!

- Eu acho que Naruto-kun dá conta do recado, irmãozinho. – Itachi debruçou-se no corrimão da escada. – Seu namorado é forte.

- Naruto não é mais meu namorado. –Sasuke gritava "E você sabe disso!" na própria mente. Deixou Naruto ficar com as malas que puxava para si.

- Oh! Eu lamento muito! – Itachi se afastou da escada e deixou Sasuke, muito corado, passar feito um foguete.

Ouviu-se o barulho da porta sendo batida por Sasuke quando este entrou em um dos quartos.

- O que foi isso? – Naruto estava cada vez mais confuso. Havia menos de 20 minutos que chegara àquela casa e já acontecera tanta coisa.

- Nada, Naruto-kun. – Itachi pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta que vestia e esticou as costas, estralando-as. – Ele fica alterado desse jeito, pois, toda vez que ele me vê, ele se lembra da burrada que fez.

- Burrada? Que burrada?

- Quem deve contar a você é o próprio Sasuke. – Itachi olhou fundo nos olhos de Naruto e deu um sorriso sedutor. – Mas, diga-me: você arranjou outro namorado?

- Ah... não. – Naruto ficou ligeiramente encabulado.

- Então, está livre para um relacionamento? – Itachi tirou uma das mãos do bolso e tocou o rosto de Naruto suavemente.

- É muito cedo para pensar nisso, Itachi-kun. – Naruto desvencilhou do toque de Itachi e pôs-se a andar. – Eu colocarei essa bagagem no meu quarto. Com licença.

- Toda. – Itachi abriu espaço para que o loiro passasse. Viu o rapaz entrar no quarto e trancar a porta. Colocou, novamente, a mão no bolso e desceu a escada.

Ao olhar pela porta da entrada, viu Sai e Sakura se encarando, ambos com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Sakura? – Itachi chamou pela moça com receio. – Tudo bem aí?

Sakura virou rosto para Itachi e meneou a cabeça. Sai também saiu do transe e esfregou os olhos.

- Eu queria agradecer pela hospedagem. Os quartos são ótimos. – Itachi encarava o sorriso cínico de Sakura, o qual parecia ter se congelado na face da mulher. – Eu... pegarei um copo d'água. Hã... Continuem o que estavam fazendo, se isso lhes agradam.

O casal viu Itachi seguir reto e dobrar à esquerda, onde daria direto na _sala de jantar_. Esperaram e não o viram voltar.

- Acha que o assustamos? – Sakura perguntou a Sai, massageando o rosto.

- Ele sobrevive.

- Sabe, eu adorei o seu ataque de ciúmes, embora você fosse dizer o que não deveria.

- Você adora ver-me em situações degradantes.

- Exagerado. Você sabe que as maldades que faço são necessárias ou inofensivas.

- Resolveu admitir que é maquiavélica.

- Só porque você é meu cúmplice, mesmo que não queira.

Sai olhou para a mulher, a qual lhe abraçou com ternura. Ele pareceu um pouco desconcertado, mas retribui o gesto da esposa.

- Quando você fica com ciúmes, você me faz lembrar de que ainda me ama. E que essa barriga enorme não esfriou o nosso casamento.

- Sakura, se pudesse voltar ao passado... – Sai apertou o abraço. – ... algumas coisas eu mudaria, e casar-me com você não está nessa lista.

- Eu também te amo. – Sakura ergueu a cabeça e tocou no rosto de Sai. Este se agachou, ficando de joelhos no chão.

Sakura tomou o rosto do marido entre as mãos e o beijou. Um beijo demorado, intenso e romântico.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura estava sentada em um banco no jardim, aproveitando o sol de fim de tarde. Vestia uma roupa leve, completamente branca. A fenda na blusa do conjunto deixava à mostra a barriga saliente.

Ouviu o barulho de um carro, que foi aumentando de intensidade e, logo em seguida, sumiu. Provavelmente, Sai e Itachi acabaram de chegar da reunião.

Esticou a espinha e respirou profundo. Acariciava a barriga com calma, transferindo a paz do lugar aos fetos por meio das mãos.

Imersa em seus pensamentos, Sakura não percebeu a aproximação de Itachi e levou um pequeno susto ao se deparar com ele ao seu lado:

- Itachi!

- Espero não ter atrapalhado-a.

- Não atrapalhou. – olhou em volta e não viu o marido. - Onde está Sai?

- Foi deitar-se. E ele me pediu para ver como você estava.

- Sai não tem jeito. Desde que fiquei grávida, trata-me como uma boneca de porcelana.

- Ele sempre foi muito cuidadoso com o que gosta.

Sakura ficou inerte diante do comentário de Itachi. "Como ele tem tanta certeza disso?", pensou, mas preferiu esquecer essa bobagem e mudar o rumo da conversa:

- Tenho de ficar mais atenta. Não gosto de ser pega de surpresa.

- Por quê? Tem medo de ser surpreendida?

- Não. Ou melhor, não por você, _cúmplice_.

Itachi riu-se da última palavra, a qual o fez lembrar algo:

- Por falar em cumplicidade, os últimos relatórios não são animadores.

- Eu já imaginava. – Sakura soltou um suspiro longo e bem audível. - Três semanas se passaram, e nenhum avanço.

- São as circunstâncias, Sakura-chan. – Itachi deu uma rápida olhada para traz antes de continuar. – Os dois se atolaram de trabalho: ora estão fora, ora estão enfurnados nos próprios quartos.

- Eu consegui protelar a partida deles para depois que os bebes nascessem.

- Ótimo. Temos mais tempo.

- Aqueles dois... Se não fossem tão teimosos, já teriam se arranjado!

- Não desanime, Sakura. Naruto e Sasuke se amam.

- Eu sei disso! – Sakura olhou para o horizonte e sorriu. – Começou com uma amizade e evoluiu para o amor, um amor recíproco!

- Vejo que se tornou a fã número 1 do casal. – Itachi acompanhou o olhar de Sakura e também se perdeu na visão do pôr-do-sol.

- Desde os tempos da faculdade, desde que eu corria atrás de Sasuke-chan, eu percebia a solidão dele. O único objetivo dele era ser o melhor nos estudos, mal dava atenção às meninas que, como eu, ofereciam-se a ele. Poderia até dizer que ele se irritava conosco. Mas, Naruto-kun quebrou essa fortaleza, esse isolamento, esse orgulho e conseguiu penetrar no coração do Sasuke-kun. Este feito de Naruto não pode ser desperdiçado desse jeito!

- Não será... Não será.

Sakura estava se irritando com as respostas vazias de Itachi:

- Eu só queria saber o porquê de Sasuke-kun ter terminado tudo com Naruto tão de repente. Ele foi tão radical que até mudou de curso para se afastar de Naruto-kun! – Sakura virou a cabeça para o lado de Itachi, procurando algo na expressão deste que lhe desse a resposta que tanto queria. A única coisa que viu, porém, foi um homem extremamente sereno. – Você mesmo disse que os dois se amam! Tudo que aconteceu... é tão ilógico!

- Ele teve os motivos dele.

- Mas...

- Nós já estamos nos intrometendo demais na história daqueles dois. É melhor dar tempo ao tempo, Sakura-chan.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram. Os dois olhavam o infinito, compenetrados nas próprias reflexões sobre o que foi dito.

- Eu tive uma excelente idéia! – Sakura falou. O tom de voz denunciava a empolgação da moça. – Faremos um almoço amanhã, e todos nossos companheiros de faculdade serão convidados!

- Não vejo como matar a fome de seus antigos colegas solucionará o impasse dos nossos planos.

- Pense comigo, Itachi: esse almoço quebrará esse isolamento que eles formaram por causa do trabalho em excesso, e os amigos da faculdade serão o nosso álibi!

Itachi parecia pensativo, ou seja, estava levando a sugestão a sério. E isso só motivou Sakura ainda mais:

- Pode-se dizer que será uma festa simples: é fácil de ser organizada. Convidaremos os amigos mais íntimos e, assim, alegaremos que queremos revê-los – ninguém desconfiará das nossas intenções. Durante o almoço, deixaremos Sasuke e Naruto a sós em alguns momentos, para que possam conversar.

- Parece ser uma boa idéia. – Itachi deu o veredicto final sem conseguir conter a satisfação nas palavras.

- **É** uma boa idéia! – Sakura sorria de uma maneira maquiavélica. - Já tenho tudo planejado na minha mente!

- Não me deixe de fora dos detalhes, _cúmplice_.

_

* * *

_

_Mais um capítulo! Presente de natal para vocês!_ n.n

_Eu sei que esse capítulo está curto perto daqueles que venho fazendo, mas é que estou em época de vestibulares. Não tenho tempo, cérebro nem energia para nada!_

_Também sei que não respondi as reviews do capítulo 2: postei o documento errado, o que só tinha o capítulo. _

_Mas, agora, é a chance da minha pessoa remediar-se:_

**

* * *

**

**Anjo Setsuna**

_Pois é, Naruto fuma... Mas tem um motivo por trás disso (Sasuke espirra no momento)..._

_E sim, Naruto é médico. Eu decidi que ele seria médico depois que eu ouvi minha amiga dizer que só queria ser médica para ajudar as pessoas. Bem a cara do Naruto essa lógica, não?_

_Se você já está confusa... Ou desistiu de ler o resto da fic, ou ficou mais confusa ainda (e ficará ainda mais, hehe)!_

**

* * *

**

**Koorime Hyuuga**

_Agora que você falou, Sai-kun também parece meu pai!_ o.O

_Esse desgaste todo entre o Sai e os rapazes se deve a implicância que Sai tem com eles. Desde que a Sakura falou que os convidaria, Sai ficou todo puto. Mas, depois, ele perceberá que tem mais o que fazer e tudo ficará bem._ \o/

**

* * *

Haruka's Onigiri**

_Naruto: Finalmente, alguém que me entende!_

_Também não sou contra a quem fuma (não que eu fume, mas muitos amigos meus e até meus pais o fazem). Fumar foi a única saída que Naruto arranjou pra esquecer um certo Uchiha (Sasuke espirra e pensa "Estão falando de mim... de novo")._

_Mas ele parará de fumar. Faz mal para a saúde, e não queremos o nosso Naruto-kun doente, não é?_

**

* * *

Inuzuka Mari**

_Eu já percebi que você é fã do casal ItaSai, então, eu posso dizer que terá um presente para você... Mas a Sakura continuará com Sai (não gosto de lares destruídos_ u.u

_PS.: Não mate a Sakura. Ela tem de ficar viva para cuidar dos pimpolhos que estão por vir!_

**

* * *

Hamiko0**

_Não se preocupe, Sasuke e Naruto pararão de fumar (não que eu seja contra quem fuma, mas fumar faz mal e quero ver meus garotos sadios!)_

_E sim, tem dedo do Sasuke nisso (Sasuke espirra pela enésima vez e pensa "Odeio quando ela responde reviews...")._

**

* * *

SuperBlossomPPG**

_Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz por isso!_

_Aqui está a atualização. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo._

**

* * *

Camis**

_Eu sei como é esse site maluco. Estou pensando em fazer um blog e colocar as histórias nele, caso dê pau aqui. Mesmo assim, eu adorei a sua persistência em comentar a fic, fico muito grata!_

_O Sai tem muita implicância com o Naruto e Sasuke (já se estressou todo, porque a Sakura falou que os convidaria para a casa do casal). Mas pode deixar que ele arranjou o que fazer e o atrito na convivência dos rapazes melhorou consideravelmente._

_E não terá o triângulo ItachixNarutoxSasuke... Eu não gosto do casal ItaNaru e não li nenhuma historia que me convencesse do contrário. O Itachi só deu em cima do Naruto para ver a reação deste quanto a possibilidade de um novo relacionamento (ou seja, para ver se Sasuke-chan ainda tem o lugar dele no coração de Naruto-chan_ n.n

_

* * *

Como já é de praxe: quero reviews!_

_Boas festas para todos!_

_Kissus._


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: este capítulo contém yaoi (relações amorosas explícitas entre homens). O aviso já foi dado no resumo desta fic, mas a autora quis reforçá-lo, para evitar futuras indisposições com leitores. Portanto, não ouse incomodar-me.

Para quem não se importa ou gosta de yaoi, boa leitura.

* * *

Sa$suke ficava inquieto cada vez que Itachi passava por ele, vestindo um avental cuja estampa dizia "beije a cozinheira". Não sabia donde Sakura tirou aquela idéia maluca. Não sabia quais eram as verdadeiras intenções da amiga. E não sabia como aceitou fazer parte daquilo.

Talvez porque não tenha aceitado, mas sim, conformado-se.

Pela cara de Sai, que descia as escadas pisando duro, este se encontrava na mesma situação de Sasuke.

- Ohayo. – o desânimo impregnado na voz de Sai era quase palpável. Puxou uma cadeira ao lado do Uchiha e desabou nela.

- Você sendo civilizado comigo na primeira vez que me vê no dia? Algo aconteceu... – Sasuke despejou a ofensiva, sem se preocupar muito nas conseqüências. Na verdade, as reações de Sai, que estava muito sensível desde que se hospedaram na casa dele, distrai-lo-iam das suas suspeitas de conspiração que o atormentavam. A única coisa que Sai fez, porém, foi virar o rosto para o outro e afundar ainda mais na cadeira.

- Ok, eu confesso: você está me assustando. – Sasuke juntou as sobrancelhas, criando uma ruga de preocupação e desconfiança na testa.

- Sasuke, você sabe que eu não gosto de você, certo? – Sai estava sério. Sasuke anuiu a cabeça. – Mesmo assim, eu te aviso: não se case.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, mostrando que não tinha entendido o recado.

- Falo por experiência. – Sai continuou diante da reação do outro. – Casar é um pesadelo que nem um idiota como você merece ter. Se os livros tivessem dito isso antes, eu não teria enfiado-me nisso.

- Suponho que você e Sakura andam tendo problemas, acertei?

- Não temos problemas, e você sabe porquê? – Sasuke continuou calado, e Sai prosseguiu. – Porque ela decide as coisas por si só, e eu que me vire! O casamento é uma relação servil entre marido e mulher!

- Quando eu me lembro do Sai que você era e comparo com o que você é agora, chego a me assustar. – o Uchiha falou isso com sinceridade, sem abandonar o tom sarcástico, é claro.

- É o casamento! Estou lhe dizendo!

- Não briguem, crianças. – Itachi pôs-se na frente dos dois, com as mãos na cintura e ainda vestindo o avental ridículo.

- Não estamos brigando. – Sasuke e Sai responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho bom! Temos muito trabalho e pouco tempo.

- Eu não colaborarei com algo a que me oponho. – Sasuke respondeu com desprezo. Itachi devolveu o olhar de desprezo ao irmão mais novo e, em seguida, olhou para Sai, esperando alguma atitude deste.

- Não olhe para mim. Estava, agora há pouco, tentando convencer Sakura de desistir dessa bobagem trabalhosa.

- Como desistir se os convidados já devem estar chegando?

- Nós podíamos trancar as portas e as janelas e fingir que não estávamos em casa. Se, mesmo assim, alguém tentasse entrar, nós ligaríamos para a polícia, alegando tentativa de assalto. Pensando bem... Nós poderíamos ligar para a polícia de uma vez, assim, tudo já estaria resolvido! – os Uchihas olharam para Sai, duvidando, seriamente, do juízo mental do mesmo.

- Não há escapatória, Sai, conforme-se. De qualquer maneira, ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer e não posso perder tempo. – Itachi ajeitou o avental e girou o corpo na direção da cozinha. – Se não ajudarão, ao menos, tratem de se arrumar!

- Tudo bem, mamãe. – Sai e Sasuke responderam em uníssimo novamente, ambos com cara de deboche, mas Itachi os ignorou como de costume.

- Tomara que se percam no caminho. – Sai rogou a praga bem baixinho. – Minha casa não é a casa da mãe Joana!

- Perca as esperanças, Sai. Sakura os fez organizar um grupo de viagem e disponibilizou um mapa da região. Eles chegaram, e chegaram de uma vez só.

Sai estremeceu. Logo depois, olhou nos olhos do outro:

- Eu já te falei sobre o pesadelo que é o casamento?

- Já. – Sasuke rodou os olhos diante do drama do anfitrião. – Vamos, levante-se. É melhor nós nos arrumarmos, afinal, se não pode contra eles, junte-se a eles.

- Você tem razão... – Sai declarou, vencido.

Os dois se levantaram e, lado a lado, subiram as escadas. Quando se separam para ir aos seus respectivos quartos, Sasuke segurou Sai pelo ombro.

- Você sabe se Naruto está bem? – indagou quase inaudível, a franja cobrindo os olhos de propósito.

- Porque não estaria?

- Ele passa a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto e, bem, isso não é típico dele.

Sai se virou e ficou frente a frente a Sasuke, que ainda evitava encarar o marido de Sakura.

- Ele me disse que está cheio de trabalho. As tais palestras dele, sabe.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado pela...

- Sasuke. – Sai interrompeu Sasuke, e este ergueu o rosto com o chamado. – Mesmo com tudo que eu te falei sobre o casamento, nunca me passou pela cabeça divorciar-me de Sakura. Você sabe o porquê? Porque eu a amo. Ela me faz bem, deixa-me à vontade, encanta-me, faz-me tornar espontâneo, como eu nunca fui. Seria idiotice abandonar essa oportunidade maravilhosa de ser feliz.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ligeiramente. Desde quando Sai se tornou tão expansivo e sentimental?

- Estou falando isso, porque eu vejo que você está - digamos que - indo por um caminho errado.

- "Caminho errado" ?

- Não se faça de desentendido. Você é idiota, mas não é burro.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando. Fiz uma simples pergunta e eu só queria uma simples resposta. – Sasuke respondeu, seco e objetivo. Deu um passo em direção ao quarto, embora continuasse falando. – Sobre o "você é idiota, mas, não burro", levarei como um elogio. Até mais.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, fechando a porta do recito em seguida.

- Se fosse só isso, porque essa reação covarde? – Sai fez a pergunta retórica em meio a um suspiro.

- Está falando sozinho? - Naruto saiu do quarto e viu Sai murmurando algo no corredor.

- Não, não. Só estou confuso com essa agitação toda.

- É mesmo, o almoço. – Naruto abriu um sorriso radiante. – Ótima idéia da Sakura-chan, por sinal! Coincidiu com a minha folga das palestras e não teria melhor jeito de aproveitá-la senão com os amigos.

- Diga-me uma coisa: você não achou estranho essa vontade súbita dela de reunir os amigos que ela não vê há anos? – Sai deixou de lado as ações de Sasuke e voltou às suas suspeitas.

- Não. Na verdade, considero totalmente normal. – Naruto assumiu um ar profissional e prosseguiu. – É natural que as mulheres fiquem sensíveis quando estão tão perto da maternidade. A saudade aflorou, e Sakura-chan sentiu a necessidade de reencontrar os velhos amigos.

- Mas você não acha estranho esse empenho todo dela? E a pro-atividade de Itachi em ajudá-la?

- Mulheres são perfeccionistas, ainda mais se tratando de festas e reencontros. E Itachi... Bom, ele só está cozinhando, não é? – Sai meneou a cabeça. – Ele sempre morou sozinho, portanto, deve ter aprendido a cozinhar bem e decidiu ajudar a anfitriã, que está grávida e precisa de descanso.

- Pois eu acho que há algo a mais nesse almoço, só não sei o que é. – Sai soltou o ar e relaxou os ombros. – Mas, talvez você tenha razão. Até eu fiquei mais sensível com essa gravidez...

- Estou falando. Provavelmente, você está estressado com a expectativa de se tornar pai, e o zelo que tem com a sua mulher o faz ver coisas onde não têm.

- Você tem resposta para tudo, heim. – Sai disse, de braços cruzados, diante da lógica de Naruto.

- Eu não tenho resposta para tudo, tudo é que tem resposta. – Naruto sorriu, satisfeito com a própria esperteza. – Descerei para ver se Itachi precisa de ajuda. Até mais, Sai-kun.

- Até mais, Naruto-kun. – Saiu viu o rapaz loiro chegar ao topo das escadas e descê-las rapidamente. Lembrou-se da argumentação de Naruto e preferiu acreditar nela a continuar com suas idéias. Andou até o próprio quarto e, quando adentrou, encontrou a mulher deitada na cama de casal, dormindo.

Sai ficou admirando a esposa, encantado pela paz que o rosto dela transparecia. "Ah, o amor nos deixa tão patéticos!", pensou com franqueza.

Tratou de arrumar-se sem fazer nenhum barulho, afinal, não queria acordar Sakura e tinha de estar perfeito, pois "mulheres são perfeccionistas".

Enquanto isso, Itachi finalizava o seu trabalho na cozinha. Mesmo sendo um pequeno almoço, tudo tinha de estar impecável, isto é, conforme o plano. Só precisa de uma vistoria de sua cúmplice, para saber se estava tudo em seu lugar. Por falar na cúmplice, onde ela estava?

- Yo, Itachi! Precisa de ajuda? – uma cabeça loira apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Não, obrigado. Já está tudo pronto, Naruto-kun. – Itachi desamarrou o avental com que cozinhava. – É melhor você ir se arrumar.

- Tem certeza? Só não ajudei antes, porque estava cheio de trabalho, mas estou livre agora.

- Não é necessário. – Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso. – Você é tão prestativo, Naruto-kun. Já está pronto para casar, sabia?

- Ora, que isso, Itachi. – Naruto abaixou a cabeça, levemente corado.

- Não seja modesto. – Itachi se aproximou, encurtando perigosamente a distância entre os dois. – Provavelmente, não casou por falta de pretendentes qualificados. Mas, nisso, nós podemos dar um jeito, não acha?

- Er, bem, eu... preciso me arrumar, não é? – Naruto recuou um passo para trás, seguido de outro e mais outro. – Eu vou subir para o meu quarto, Itachi-kun.

- Tudo bem. Aproveite e veja se Sakura está lá em cima e, se ela estiver, diga que eu gostaria que ela viesse aqui.

- Ah, claro. Eu vou indo, então.

- Até o almoço, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sorriu e se retirou de lá. Pensou no que acabara de acontecer enquanto subia pelas escadas. Itachi estava, claramente, dando em cima dele, mesmo sendo Naruto o ex-namorado de seu irmão mais novo.

Se bem que Sasuke não demonstrava querer uma reconciliação. Além disso, foi ele quem terminou o namoro, fato que já acontecera há muito tempo, e não parecia se arrepender de ter feito-o. O mais aconselhável para Naruto, portanto, seria seguir em frente. Ainda nutria algo especial por Sasuke, mas, se não era correspondido, era melhor desistir desse sentimento. E Itachi era bem atraente, inteligente, gostava de Naruto e estava à disposição. Não seria má idéia engajar-se em um novo relacionamento, certo? Não, não seria. Mas, Naruto sabia que seria má idéia usar outra pessoa para esquecer alguém, ainda mais quando a tal pessoa era tão parecida com esse alguém...

Estancou no meio do corredor, lembrando o pedido que Itachi fizera. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, a fim de espantar os pensamentos que tivera. Encheu os pulmões de ar e, com ar ainda preso, bateu na porta do quarto do casal Haruno.

- O que foi? – foi Sai quem abriu a porta.

-Sakura-chan está aí?! – Naruto falou bem alto, fazendo Sai estremecer e Sakura acordar sobressaltada. – Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Itachi pediu para que você fosse lá embaixo, na cozinha.

- Quê? Itachi está pegando fogo na cozinha? – Sakura ainda estava um pouco desnorteada.

- Não, amor. Itachi pediu que você fosse na cozinha. – Sai tranqüilizou a esposa e olhou feio para Naruto, ainda falando com a moça. – Foi isso que esse escandaloso quis dizer.

- Ei! Não sou escandaloso! – Naruto se defendeu, fazendo o típico bico de contrariedade.

- Ah, tá. Daqui a pouco, eu vou, Naruto-kun. – Sakura falou, espreguiçando-se na cama.

- Ok. Eu vou arrumar-me agora. – Naruto despediu-se e rumou para o quarto. Sai fechou a porta e voltou a vestir a roupa que tinha separado. Sakura observou o marido e se lembrou de que tinha um almoço para organizar.

- Já é bem tarde, não é? – Sakura indagou e Sai balançou a cabeça positivamente. – É melhor que eu desça logo. Pode ajudar-me, Sai-chan?

Sai terminou de vestir a camisa social e pegou a mulher no colo. Colocou-a na cadeira de rodas desdobrável. Passou pelo corredor, chegando às escadas. Desceu cada degrau com muito cuidado. Terminando o lance de degraus, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e deixou que Sakura seguisse sozinha até a cozinha.

Compraram o objeto por necessidade prática, já que Sakura não conseguia ficar quieta, mesmo ela estando cansada, e Sai não podia carregá-la todo tempo. A mulher, no começo, sentira-se quase ofendida, mas, percebeu que estava cada vez mais difícil andar e, até mesmo, ficar em pé. Acabou aceitando por fim, sem maiores resistências.

Ela viu a figura do marido sumir aos poucos, enquanto ele refazia o caminho feito para levá-la até ali, só que invertido. Tentou levantar-se da cadeira de rodas, ma a o peso concentrado na barriga a fez desequilibrar-se e voltar a ficar sentada.

- Pode deixar que eu a levarei até a cozinha, Sakura-san. – Itachi surgiu por trás e empurrou a cadeira de rodas.

- Arigato, Itachi-kun. Mas, o que você queria que eu visse?

- Nada em especial, só para ter certeza que está tudo ao seu agrado. A comemoração é sua, sabe.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, é só um almoço. E estamos juntos nisso, lembra-se?

- Ah, claro. – Itachi sorriu para a moça, que devolveu o sorriso com uma ponta de malícia.

Aproveitaram que estavam sozinhos e repassaram as ações daquele dia.

* * *

Os corações de Naruto e de Sai aceleraram quando viram o grupo de convidados entrar pela porta, aos poucos. O primeiro se exaltou, porque notou o tamanho da saudade que sentira daquelas pessoas; o segundo, porque sentiu uma estranha sensação de ter a própria casa sendo invadida por uma gangue.

- Testuda! – Ino estapeou todos que a atrapalhavam chegar à amiga. – Você está tão bonita! E que barrigão! Está bem próximo da hora, não é?

- Está, sim, Ino-porquinha! – as duas deram um abraço apertado. - Eu exijo que você aceite meu convite para ser madrinha das minhas filhas!

- Achei que fossem meninos. – Temari apareceu em meio às pessoas, junto com Shikamaru. – Também exijo que faça o parto conosco, Sakura.

- Temari! Shikamaru! Faz tempo que não os vejo! – Sakura reparou que o casal estava de braços dados. – Perdoem a minha curiosidade, mas vocês dois estão namorando?

- Na verdade, estamos casados. Chamo-me Nara Temari agora. – Temari entrelaçou ainda mais o próprio braço com o de Shikamaru.

- Não acredito que Shikamaru se casou! – Naruto intrometeu-se na conversa, visivelmente surpreso com a notícia que foi dada. – Shikamaru, achei que você fosse um caso perdido!

- Pois é... – Shikamaru deu um bocejo e descansou a cabeça no ombro da esposa.

- Ele o ofende, e é isso que você diz? – Temari disse, esperando que a reação do marido fosse mais enérgica.

- Bom, eu tive de dispensar a minha soneca da tarde para ficar dirigindo até agora, pois ninguém conseguia usar o mapa de maneira adequada... Estou cansado demais para pensar em uma resposta; além do que, pensar em respostas é muito problemático... – Shikamaru escondeu o rosto no pescoço da loira e jogou o peso do corpo nela, que teve de se equilibrar para não cair.

- Também, o que eu queria. Estamos falando de Shikamaru! – a loira empurrou Shikamaru para o lado, fazendo-o voltar à posição ereta e retirar o peso do corpo masculino dela.

Enfim, depois de alguns contra-tempos (como Ino quase matar Sasuke sufocado por um abraço; Kiba e Shino trocarem um beijo rápido em público e causarem comoção entre as mulheres; Hinata ser abraçada, calorosamente, por Naruto, e isso despertar um acesso de ciúmes em Neji; e Shikamaru conseguir dormir no sofá, mesmo com uma festa acontecendo ao seu lado), todos se cumprimentaram e esperavam o almoço ser servido, sentados à mesa.

- Lembram-se de Deidara-sensei? – Ino perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara. Todos estremeceram. – Então: ele pediu Sasori-sensei em casamento!

- Jura? – Sakura ficou boquiaberta com o que acabara de saber. – Eu sabia que ali tinha, mas não sabia que eles já tinham avançado tanto...

- Foi o acontecimento do século, menina! – Ino ficou tão animada que se debruçou sobre a mesa para se fazer ouvida. – Estávamos no meio do expediente, no hospital, quando Deidara-sama fez a declaração para Sasori-sama, no meio da recepção do prédio! Ainda lembro o que ele disse: " Sasori-danna, quero juntar minha escova de dentes com a sua – e nem pense em dizer 'não', senão eu jogarei uma bomba em você aqui mesmo!". É, acho que foi isso...

- E aí? – Sakura e todos que prestavam atenção a história bebiam as palavras de Ino.

- Sasori-sama ficou estático, e Deidara continuou falando, dizendo que o amava e que, com ele, aprendeu que a arte nem sempre precisava ser um estouro e blá, blá, blá. Sasori-sensei só conseguiu fazê-lo calar-se com um beijo, mas Deidara-sama ficou tão feliz que queria explodir o prédio de qualquer jeito. No final, os dois foram levados presos, já que Deidara-sama queria explodir o carro da polícia, _com_ _ou sem policiais dentro_, e Sasori-san era a única pessoa que conseguia controlá-lo, se é que você me entende.

- Nossa, que coisa de filme! – Sakura, que já estava surpresa, ficou mais abismada ainda, como todos os outros. – Mas ficou tudo bem, não é?

- Ficou, sim! Kakashi-sensei deu um jeitinho e conseguiu fazer a diretora do hospital retirar a queixa contra os dois. E, por falar em Kakashi-sensei, Deidara-sensei disse que tomou o namoro dele com Iruka-sensei como inspiração.

- E Kakashi-sensei tomou como inspiração aquele livrinho pornográfico que nunca largava. – Naruto disse, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Nossa, não tinha consciência dessa quantidade de professores gays que nós tínhamos... – Neji falou, abraçando Hinata pela cintura possessivamente, enquanto olhava, desconfiado, para Naruto.

- Eles não podiam manifestar-se, pois Orochimaru-sensei já estrapolava o limite de viadagem permitido. – Sasuke comentou, e todos, mais uma vez, estremeceram com a menção do nome do professor.

- Sinceramente, Orochimaru é o que eu chamo de "surreal". Ele não conta! – Ino declarou, desafiadora. – Casais gays são kawais, e tenho dito! Vejam Kiba e Shino: são contidos e muito fofos juntos!

Shino manteve-se impassível com a fala da loira, já Kiba corou dos pés à cabeça. Este, para desviar o foco de atenção dos dois, perguntou se a comida demorava muito. Felizmente, Itachi e Sai aproximavam com os pratos.

O barulho que os talheres faziam era amenizado pelas conversas à mesa, que ainda tinham como assunto a época de universitários. Mesmo assim, Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que, desde que os convidados chegaram, Itachi e Sai falavam a sós, em um canto da casa ou da mesa de jantar.

E Sasuke evitou Naruto o máximo que podia, e vice-versa. Pelo que foi visto, era chegada a hora de pôr o plano em prática!

Sakura procurou Itachi com o olhar. Quando o viu, fez um breve movimento com a cabeça. Itachi baixou a taça de vinho na mesa, disse algumas palavras a Sai, levantou-se e foi para a cozinha; quando voltou de lá, meneou a cabeça para a moça de cabelos róseos.

- Pessoal, o que vocês acham de comer a sobremesa lá fora? – Sakura perguntou, sorridente.

- Não seria trabalho demais, já que estamos instalados aqui dentro? – Hinata indagou, grudada a Neji.

- Não seria, não, Hinata-chan. Fora que, aqui, está ficando abafado, e eu quero mostrar meu jardim a vocês.

- Então, vamos. – Temari se levantou e pegou a pilha de pratinhos de sobremesa por baixo, erguendo-a. – É melhor não contestarmos o desejo de uma grávida.

- Obrigada, Temari-chan. – Sakura agradeceu, ainda sorridente. Esperou que boa parte das pessoas já estivesse no quintal quando decidiu levantar-se. Como sempre acontecia, não conseguiu fazê-lo sozinha. – Sai-chan, ajude-me aqui, por favor.

- Claro. Eu buscarei a cadeira de rodas e...

- Pode deixar que eu pego, Sai. – Itachi interrompeu Sai. - Mas eu preciso que alguém vá arrumar a mesa...

- Pode deixar que eu ajudo Sakura sozinho. Eu... – Sai tentou terminar a fala de antes.

- Isso, Itachi-kun, vá pegar a cadeira de rodas. – quem interrompeu Sai, desta vez, foi Sakura. – Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, vocês podem ir até a cozinha para pegar a toalha de mesa e os talheres?

- Por que nós dois? – Sasuke questionou, suspeitando daquela situação. – Um só bastaria.

- O teme tem razão, Sakura-chan. – Naruto concluiu, parecendo pouco à vontade com a missão que lhe foi dada.

- Porque duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma! Agora, andem! – Sakura respondeu, finalizando a discussão.

- Hai... – Sasuke e Naruto, um tanto inconformados, moviam-se para a cozinha a passos lentos.

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sai perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Espere, não me conte. Eu nem quero saber o que você _e Itachi_ estão planejando. Não faça esta cara: pensa que eu não percebi que os dois andam de segredinhos pelos cantos?

- Amor, você é muito perspicaz. Estou orgulhosa!

- E você é maquiavélica, mulher. Até conseguiu levar o Itachi para o lado da escuridão... Por falar nele, onde ele está?

- Não sei... Mas, você disse que buscaria a cadeira de rodas para me ajudar, lembra?

- Sim, eu lembro, mas o Itachi... – Sai estancou quando percebeu as intenções da esposa. Fitou a nos olhos e suspirou, resignado com a mulher que tinha.

Naruto e Sasuke mal repararam na cena protagonizada pelo casal, de poucos instantes atrás. Na vagareza em que andavam, chegaram ao destino quando a sala de jantar já estava bastante vazia.

Estavam vasculhando as gavetas e os armários do local, à procura do que lhes foi pedido, quando ouviram um baque forte, seguido de um som fraco, atrás de si.

- Eu sabia! – Sasuke soltou o que tinha na mão e avançou na porta. – Itachi, eu sei que foi você! Abra essa maldita porta!

- Calma, Sasuke. O vento deve ter fechado a porta. – Naruto aproximou-se da porta e tentou abri-la, não conseguindo. – Certo, deve haver uma explicação para isso... A porta deve ter emperrado!

- Não seja ingênuo, Naruto. – Sasuke acalmou-se, mas ainda estava zangado. – Como a porta foi fechada pelo vento, se todas as janelas estão fechadas? Foi obra daquele meu irmão desnaturado... E da Sakura também! Quando eu sair daqui, eu pegarei o primeiro vôo para fora do país!

- Nossa, eu nunca te vi tão exaltado assim. – Naruto estava pasmo com a reação do moreno, sempre frio e quieto. – Por acaso, trancar-se comigo foi o que te deixou tão abalado assim?

- Não se dê tanta importância, Uzumaki. – foi a primeira vez que Sasuke chamou Naruto pelo sobrenome desde que se reencontraram, uma formalidade que eles nunca tiveram.

- Então, não dê chilique à toa, Uchiha. – e foi a primeira vez que Naruto foi frio com alguém. – Nós podemos pular a janela.

Tentaram abrir as janelas, mas todas estavam trancadas. Naruto lembrou que Sakura costumava guardar as chaves das janelas em um pote, na cozinha mesmo; o pote, no entanto, estava vazio.

- Eu devia ter dado ouvidos às teorias conspiratórias de Sai. – Naruto lamentava, encostado a pia.

- E eu deveria ter dado ouvidos às minhas teorias conspiratórias. – Sasuke passou as mãos pelo cabelo negro. – Eu não suporto a idéia de ter de esperar alguém vir abrir essa joça de porta!

- Sabe, olhando por outro ângulo, eu acho que é uma boa chance para nós conversarmos sobre certas coisas...

- Você precisa estar trancado com alguém para conversar, dobe?

- Quando esse alguém é o meu ex-namorado, que me contou uma estapafúrdia para se afastar de mim e, agora, finge que eu não existo... Nessas condições, a resposta para a sua pergunta é "sim", teme.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Sasuke cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

- Você nunca foi assim, Sasuke! Por que está se esquivando desse jeito?

- Naruto... – Sasuke fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando Itachi por tê-lo posto naquela situação, de propósito ainda por cima.

- Por que você trocou de curso? – Naruto encarava Sasuke com firmeza. O loiro precisava de respostas e as queria naquele momento.

- Vocação. – o moreno não pôde fazer coisa alguma, a não ser participar daquela volta ao passado, o qual já devia estar morto e enterrado.

- Como assim "vocação"? Nós estávamos terminando o penúltimo semestre de Medicina e, de repente, você mudou para Direito!

- Infelizmente, eu percebi o que eu gostava de fazer bem tarde. Só isso.

- E por que a descoberta da sua "real vocação" coincidiu com a época que você terminou comigo?

- Coincidências acontecem, oras.

Naruto não acreditava que aquele era o Sasuke de alguns anos atrás. Mesmo assim, insistiu na procura pela verdade:

- E o que você quis dizer com "é bom você me odiar, assim, você descobrirá o que é bom para você" ?

- Eu devo ter lido em alguma propaganda e falado para você se sentir bem. Sinceramente, não me lembro de ter dito isso a você.

- Pois você disse, e você não é do tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com esses detalhes... – Naruto desencostou-se da pia e girou o corpo na direção do outro. – Sasuke, saiba que eu nunca te esqueci...

- Por Kami-sama! Faz quatro anos que nós terminamos! Você precisa de outro fora para perceber que eu não te quero mais?!

- Se fosse outra pessoa, o tempo até poderia ter apagado o que eu sentia, _mas é você_... – Naruto se aproximava, com os olhos azuis embriagados pela saudade. – Eu quis esquecê-lo, mas eu não consegui, e, agora que sei que você está mentindo para mim, alguma coisa, aqui dentro, reacendeu.

- Dobe! – Sasuke se afastava conforme Naruto se aproximava. O que o loiro dizia trazia à tona emoções que Sasuke fez um incrível esforço para esquecer.

- Se for mais fácil, eu dispenso a verdade para que você volte para mim... – Naruto acelerou os passos, assim como Sasuke. Este, porém, teve de parar, pois a porta da cozinha se encontrava às suas costas. E quando deu por si, Naruto já o enlaçava pela cintura, prensando-o, suavemente, contra a porta.

- Sabe por que eu ainda insisto nesse amor? – Naruto sussurrou no ouvido do outro, que sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem. – Porque, eu começo... – o loiro fitou o moreno nos olhos. - ... aonde você termina. – desceu o olhar para os lábios de Sasuke. - Nós somos uma coisa só, somos algo inseparável, essa é a verdade, Sa-chan!

Naruto colou os próprios lábios nos do ex-namorado. Este entreabriu os lábios automaticamente, e aquele introduziu a língua com delicadeza, prazer e saudade.

O beijo começou tímido, mas foi ganhando impulso aos poucos. Naruto levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do Uchiha, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios negros, enquanto que a outra se fechava entorno da cintura do mesmo.

Sasuke matinha os olhos abertos, à procura de algo que o fizesse sair daquela sensação de entorpecimento. Falhou miseravelmente quando Naruto mudou o ângulo da cabeça, aprofundando o beijo. Tudo se dissolveu ao redor dele, e só pôde fechar os olhos e ceder àquele momento.

O beijo tornou-se mais faminto, e ambos os rapazes apertavam o abraço, a fim de aproximar ainda mais os corpos, sentir o calor um do outro. As carícias também ficaram mais atrevidas.

Quando uma das mãos de Naruto escorregou para dentro da camisa de Sasuke, este recobrou a razão que perdera. Juntando toda a força de vontade que ainda restava, ele desfez o abraço e afastou o loiro. Tal movimento fez as bocas se separarem, mediante um gemido desgostoso de Naruto.

- Eu... – Sasuke estava ofegante e com a mente ainda anuviada pelo beijo. – Eu não gosto mais de você e eu te evito, porque eu sei que você é infantil demais para entender isso!

- Não, não pode ser... – Naruto apertou o rapaz contra a porta, movido pela dor que sentiu no peito.

- Mas é! – dizer aquilo doía mais em Sasuke do que no outro, mas era um mal necessário, do ponto de vista dele.

Antes que Naruto pudesse revidar, a porta da cozinha se abriu, e os dois caíram no chão. Quando se recuperaram do tombo, encontraram um Shikamaru sonolento os olhando.

- Foi você quem abriu a porta? – Sasuke indagou para Shikamaru, um pouco ofegante.

- Eu acordei com a falta de barulho ao meu lado. – Shikamru ajudou Naruto, que olhava embasbacado para Sasuke, a se levantar e continuou. – Percebi que todos tinha ido lá para fora e, quando eu também estava indo para lá, eu ouvi vocês dois da cozinha.

- Alguém te deu a chave para abrir a porta? – Sasuke perguntou novamente.

- Não, ela estava na porta... – Shikamaru olhou para os dois, que se encaravam e estavam com as roupas tortas. – Por acaso, eu atrapalhei algo?

Os dois ficaram calados, de cabeça baixa, e isso já respondia a pergunta de Shikamaru.

- Bem, eu vou lá para fora. – Shikamaru disse, desinteressado.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. Com licença. – Sasuke falou, encaminhando-se para as escadas. Naruto tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas o rapaz desviou e aumentou o ritmo das passadas, quase uma espécie de fuga.

Shikamaru e Naruto viram o Uchiha subir as escadas e sumir pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás.

- Eu acho que eu já vou. Você vem, Naruto? – Shikamaru olhou para o amigo, que ainda sustentava um olhar desanimado para as escadas.

- Não. – Naruto disse, tristonho. – Eu vou para a varanda da frente, fumar um pouco... Pensar um pouco...

* * *

_Não, eu não morri. Pensando bem, eu quase sucumbi em meio a períodos de provas sucessivos... Mas, estou aqui, firme, forte e de férias!_

_E peço perdão pela demora: eu sei como é chato ficar esperando atualização._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews. Toda vez que eu queria por a fic em hiatus, eu lia as reviews e voltava a escrever._

_Por falar em reviews, vamos a elas!_

**

* * *

****Koorime Hyuuga**

_Eu sei que está meio tarde, mas eu também te desejo um ótimo 2008. _

_Pois é, Itachi sabe de tudo, como todo irmão mais velho por sinal... ¬¬_

_O capítulo anterir foi curtinho, mas espero que este tenha compensado isso!

* * *

_**Anjo Setsuna**

_Que bom que não desistiu de ler a fic! Você e suas reviews são muita pareciadas por mim._

_É Itachi tem culpa no cartório, mas, pelo menos, ele está sendo um bom garoto._

_Naruto ajudando criancinhas com câncer seria o cúmulo da fofura! Tô apaixonada por isso até agora! Você se importaria se eu compartilhasse isso em uma fic (com os devidos créditos, claro)?_

* * *

**SuperBlossomPPG**

_Que bom que gostou do dupla dinâmica Sakura e Itachi! \o/_

_Também odeio ItaNaru (acho nada a ver), mas o Itachi tá que quer desencalhar._

_Itachi: Eu não estou encalhado!_

_Houki: Quem é o seu par, então? O Kisame, que nem aparceu na fic por sinal?_

_Itachi: ... ó.ò_

_Houki: Chora não. Eu vou te ajudar, Itachi-kun._

_Itachi: Tô perdido! i.i_

_Houki: ¬¬_

_

* * *

_**NahXD2208**

_O capítulo anterior foi bem pequeno mesmo, mas espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado (tanto em tamanho quanto em acontecimentos)._

_Pode continuar curiosa, pois mais coisas virão!_

_Obrigada pelo elogio e continue comentando!

* * *

_**Rei Owan**

_Mais um capítulo! Finalmente!_

_Também adoro esse casal... Não é à toa que eles monopolizam minhas fics._

_Ainda não foi revelado o porquê de Sasuke ter terminado com Naruto, mas tá chegando perto..._

_

* * *

_**Kuroyama Izumi**

_O nome da fic vem de uma música da banda Moby e, no original, chama-se "Where You End". Foi ela que me deu inspiração par essa fic. __E, neste capítulo, está mais explícito o porquê do título, hehe._

_Foi quase que Naruto e Sasuke se arranjam. Quase... _

_Espero que o beijo tenha dado, pelo menos, um gostinho._

_Pode deixar que o Naruto e o Sasuke vão para de fumar! o7_

_

* * *

_**Nyuu-neechan**

_Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz em ver que estou conquistando mais leitores!_

_Tá aqui a atualização. Prometo que não demorarei mais para atualizar._

_Só espero poder cumprir a promessa. ¬¬_

_

* * *

_

_Recentemente, descobri que eu gosto muito de receber reviews. _

_Na verdade, desconfio que sou movida a reviews..._

_Por que será?_

_Beijones marotíssimos para todos!_


End file.
